An Optical Line Terminal (OLT) is a terminal device used for connecting fiber trunk lines and implementing functions such as control and management on the user end equipment Optical Network Unit (ONU).
The Optical Network Unit (ONU) is an optical access network device and commonly used in corridors or households.
Integrated Terminal Management System (ITMS).
The TR-069 (DSL Forum CPE WAN Management Protocol) is one of technical specifications developed by the DSL Forum (www.dslforum.org), and its full name is “CPE wide area network management protocol”. It provides a general framework and protocol for performing management and configuration on home network devices in the next generation network, which is used for performing remote and centralized management from a network side on devices such as a gateway, router and set top box, etc. in the home network.
In Wide Area Network Connection (WAN Connection), WAN is an abbreviation of wide area network, and WAN connection is a way of connecting one device to the WAN. For example, outbound connection modes of the home gateway device include an ADSL mode, an LAN Ethernet mode and an Ethernet Passive Optical Network (EPON)/Gigabit-Capable Passive optical network (GPON) mode. In this case, we say that a WAN connection of the home gateway is an ADSL, Ethernet or EPON/GPON.
E8 refers to a China telecom home gateway, E8C refers to a China telecom C-type home gateway. The China telecom home gateway is managed through the TR069 protocol.
In Fiber-to-the-x (FTTx) fiber access, x refers to an access point. Wherein Fiber-to-the-Building (FTTB) refers to Fiber to the Building, and Fiber-to-the-Home (FTTH) refers to Fiber to the home.
The main problems which the FTTH is facing are: 1. Home entry is difficult, and fiber deployment is not easy; 2. FTTH home-entry cost is higher, and a problem of insufficient construction funds is prominent; 3. Secondary optical splitting also increases the construction cost. The FTTB is confronted with a problem that constructions mainly popularized by the non-operators are passive, which cannot better solve a problem of real installing assessment rate and a problem that the power supply problem is difficult to solve.
In the related art, in order to solve the problems which the FTTH and FTTB are facing at present, a fiber access scheme called enhanced FTTH is disclosed, the scheme uses a plug-in card mode, the ONU is made into a daughter card to be inserted into a machine frame, each daughter card is an independent ONU, the machine frame can be flexibly placed in the corridors or doorways, home entry is implemented with the original wirecables (network lines or telephone lines), each card can provide an access way flexibly to support broadband access and voice services, a drop-install flow of the FTTH is not changed, and the power supply problem also can be better solved, and the construction cost is also reduced as much as possible.
The common scheme for implementing the enhanced FTTH device is that each daughter card has an independent CPU and PONMAC, and all daughter cards share the same optical module as show in FIG. 1, thus each daughter card does not perceive the existence of the other daughter cards, an advantage of such implementation is relatively simple software implementation, and the original ONU software can be used without any change, but a shortage is that:
hardware cost is also higher, since each ONU has the CPU and PONMAC, and especially an FPGA is introduced in order to implement sharing of the optical module, the cost rises perpendicularly with the increasing number of daughter cards.
With the increase of the uplink interface speed, the FPGA cannot be fast switched between the ONUs, which causes that an uplink interface rate has a bottleneck, and fails to introduce an uplink interface with a higher rate.